


Зона комфорта

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: 5YL! Ямамото/5YL! ХибариНаписано на замену на реборн-Сикрет Санта по заявке:а) Авторский фик.б) Вария-centric без Леви и Луссурии (из пейрингов возможны Занзас-Сквало/ Бельфегор-Фран/ Сквало-Бельфегор/ Сквало/Фран), 8059, 8018 или 10069. Других персонажей чем меньше, тем лучше.в) Если умеете(!) писать очень(!) хороший дарк/ангст, буду любить и автора, и фик. Психологический майндфак тоже можно. В крайнем случае - легкую романтику/юст/джен. Рейтинг желательно R и выше.





	Зона комфорта

**Author's Note:**

> 5YL! Ямамото/5YL! Хибари
> 
> Написано на замену на реборн-Сикрет Санта по заявке:
> 
> а) Авторский фик.  
> б) Вария-centric без Леви и Луссурии (из пейрингов возможны Занзас-Сквало/ Бельфегор-Фран/ Сквало-Бельфегор/ Сквало/Фран), 8059, 8018 или 10069. Других персонажей чем меньше, тем лучше.  
> в) Если умеете(!) писать очень(!) хороший дарк/ангст, буду любить и автора, и фик. Психологический майндфак тоже можно. В крайнем случае - легкую романтику/юст/джен. Рейтинг желательно R и выше.

\- Ямамото Такеши.  
Кровь, капающая с лезвия меча, издает, оказывается, очень громкий звук. А, может быть, здесь просто очень тихо. Слишком тихо. В детском саду в три часа дня такой тишины никогда не бывает.  
\- Ты сообщил Саваде о произошедшем?   
У Ямамото какой-то мусор в волосах. Хибари морщится недовольно: он не понимает, как можно выглядеть неопрятно даже на самом выматывающем и грязном задании. Ему самому всегда удается этого избежать. Впрочем, он никогда не боялся лишней грязи; дело вообще не в страхе — просто в нежелании пачкаться. Для битвы у него есть тонфа, а марать свои ладони в крови противника — удел тех, кто не способен оценить настоящее оружие.  
Поэтому Хибари всегда уважал Ямамото. Ну, не то, чтобы уважал, просто испытывал к нему чуть меньше презрения, чем к остальным травоядным. Катана — это сильное, красивое, строгое оружие, не вульгарный динамит или собственные кулаки. Такое оружие сможет служить верой и правдой. Главное — самому верить в него и его силу. И не забывать чистить от чужой крови, конечно.  
\- Я не намерен терять здесь свое время, равно, как и тратить его на общение с Савадой. Сообщишь ему сам.  
Ямамото молчит, и Хибари хмурится сильнее, замечая, что рукав его рубашки пропитан кровью. В крови весь меч, словно его окунули в багровое озеро и только что вытащили.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы мои подчиненные убрали здесь. Приведи в порядок меч. И себя — через два часа самолет.  
Хибари никогда не говорит «у нас». «У нас самолет», «у нас задание», «у нас проблемы». Хотя проблем у них почти не бывает, а любую возникнувшую каждый может решить в считанные минуты — если не секунды.  
Хибари с трудом переносит навязанное ему чужое общество. Но он вынужден признать — пусть и с неохотой, что с Ямамото Такеши ему комфортно. Работать, вести расследование, убивать — если у Вонголы найдется достаточно аргументов, чтобы Хибари согласился выполнять чьи-то просьбы.  
Трахаться с Ямамото Такеши ему тоже комфортно.  
Тот не лезет с разговорами после миссии, если им случается заночевать в одном отеле или оказаться на соседних креслах в самолете. Не задает лишних вопросов, когда Хибари, едва сойдя с трапа, разворачивается и молча идет в нужном ему направлении — как правило, противоположном тому, куда идет Ямамото. Хибари не любит Вонголу и ее штаб.  
У него есть место, которое он может назвать своим домом и куда стремится возвращаться. Его собственная крепость с высокими стенами, его мир, похожий на прочную сферу.  
Ямамото нарушает гармонию этого места не настолько сильно, чтобы Хибари не открывал перед ним дверь раз или два в месяц.   
Да. С ним комфортно. Но сейчас Хибари испытывает раздражение и, почему-то, неловкость. Это непривычно и странно.   
Глядя на Ямамото, Хибари не может понять, что тот чувствует сейчас. Но Хибари чует — как опытный хищник — запах чего-то дурного и опасного. Здесь очень плохо пахнет. И дело не в крови, покрывающей стены и пол помещения неровными багряными полосами. Как будто он резал своей катаной здание — думает Хибари. И ему удалось распороть его, выпустить из стен кишки.  
Из лежащих на полу тел кишки не вываливаются — у них у всех перерезано горло. Рваные края ран чуть топорщатся — видимо, у человека, убившего этих людей, дрогнула рука. Самую малость — может, оттого, что он занервничал в последнюю минуту. А, может, оттого, что так всем противникам пришлось мучиться подольше: в крови выпачканы пальцы, которыми они зажимали неровные порезы.  
Хибари всегда трезво смотрел на жизнь. Он понимает, что второй вариант куда реалистичнее — но не может понять, как и зачем Ямамото решился на подобное. Они умирали долго: на полу видны длинные кровавые полосы, которые оставляли за собой ползущие тела. А он, наверное, стоял и смотрел. Неподвижно и молча — как сейчас.  
Хибари хмурит брови и все-таки шагает вперед. Касается плеча Ямамото, и тот очень медленно поворачивает к нему лицо.  
\- Мы едем в отель и забираем вещи. Потом — в аэропорт. По дороге ты свяжешься с Савадой. Находиться здесь — пустая трата времени. Ты потерял лишних двадцать минут, такого не случалось прежде. Я полагал, что из всех людей Савады ты отличаешься наибольшей собранностью в делах. Ты разочаровываешь меня.  
Ямамото улыбается, глядя на него через плечо. Хибари чувствует, как дрожат крылья носа. Запах опасности бьет прямо в лицо.  
\- Извини. Больше не разочарую.  
Ямамото проходит мимо него, оставляя за собой дорожку из влажных красных следов.

В машине он улыбается широко и криво. Десятый Вонгола звонит им сам: Хибари не нужно даже прислушиваться к трещащему в трубке Ямамото голосу, чтобы расслышать в нем явную панику.  
\- Все в порядке. Мы их всех убили, - отвечает Ямамото.  
Хибари косо смотрит на него.  
\- То есть, я убил. Хибари приехал чуть позже. Нас дезинформировали, сообщили неправильное время.  
Трубка взволнованно частит словами. Улыбка Ямамото становится еще шире. Еще опасней.  
\- Выживших не было. Никого. Они прошли на территорию во время тихого часа. Детей в комнате было всего пять. Никто не стал разбираться, кто из них ребенок Скорченце. Они просто убили их всех. Потом воспитателей. А потом пришел я.  
Хибари слегка ослабляет узел галстука. Ямамото смотрит на его пальцы и машинально поправляет свой. Потом дергает резко, отбрасывает полоску ткани на сиденье машины.  
\- Они перерезали им горло. И вырезали на груди у каждого знак своей семьи. Дон Пьеджи не терпит предателей, ты же знаешь сам. Он не простил Скорченце то, что тот переметнулся к нам в последний момент. Что? А... Нет, я узнавал. Просто дети. Больше ничьи родители не связаны с мафией: у одного отец дирижер, еще у двоих отцы служат в департаменте путей сообщения. Еще была девочка, ее мать — директор маркетингового отдела «Руни». Я не знаю, зачем убили и ее. У них была ориентировка на сына... Должна была быть. Это просто дети. Обычные дети. Никто не пришел бы за них отомстить.  
Голос в трубке что-то тихо говорит с вопросительной интонацией.  
\- А это уже мое дело, Цуна.  
Ямамото кладет телефон в карман пиджака. Он больше не улыбается.  
\- Ты слишком много берешь на себя.  
\- Я беру на себя столько, сколько смогу унести, - отвечает Ямамото резко.  
\- Они тебе никто. Они не входили в задание. Твои благородные мотивы стоили нам лишнего получаса времени и жизней четверых потенциальных информаторов.   
\- Пожалуйста, замолчи, - говорит Ямамото очень тихо. Хибари приоткрывает окно машины. Опасностью пропах весь салон. А еще — потом, кровью и злостью.

\- Прими душ и смени рубашку, - командует Хибари, как только они заходят в номер. - У нас есть пятнадцать минут до выхода. Я не собираюсь задерживаться в аэропорту, если кровь на твоей одежде привлечет чье-то внимание.  
\- Я никуда не лечу.  
Хибари раздраженно поворачивается к нему.  
\- Ты зря тратишь мое время.  
\- Я никуда не полечу сейчас. Мне нужно...  
\- Приехать лично к дону Пьеджи и пустить ему кровь? И всей его охране? Насколько я знаю, детей у него нет — законных, во всяком случае. Проедешься по женщинам, у которых он бывал?   
\- Я не знаю... - Ямамото трясет. Запах опасности вытесняет другой запах — отчаяния. Его Хибари выносит еще меньше.   
Он думает, что сильно погорячился с определением зоны собственного комфорта и местом Ямамото в ней. А еще он злится оттого, что никогда прежде не разочаровывался в людях. Потому что не имел глупости подпускать кого-то так близко.   
\- Я никуда не полечу.  
\- Прекрати бесить меня. Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
Ямамото вскидывает глаза. Они блестят таким сумасшедшим блеском, что на мгновение Хибари чувствует себя ослепленным. Он едва успевает отскочить в сторону, когда Ямамото бросается на него.  
Номер совсем крошечный — просто место, где можно бросить вещи на несколько часов. Они оба двигаются быстро и резко, задевают локтями и коленями стены и мебель. К опешившему в первую секунду Хибари возвращается раздражение и злость, он сам кидается на Ямамото в ответ, целит в солнечное сплетение, замахивается — и слышит скрежет тонфа о сталь меча.   
Катана вибрирует в руке Ямамото, волны дрожи проходят через все его тело так явно и зримо, что он сам с удивлением смотрит на свои побелевшие пальцы. Затем переводит взгляд на меч. Потом — на Хибари.   
Медленно кладет катану на кровать и опускается рядом сам. Ямамото сжимает ладони на коленях и смотрит в пол.  
\- Извини. Я перешел все границы. Поднимать на тебя оружие...  
Хибари хочется сказать что-то едкое и колкое в ответ. Например, что с такой самонадеянностью странно оставаться до сих пор живым — неужели он считает, что даже с катаной смог бы совладать с ним? Еще хочется подойти и все-таки ударить его: за совершенно дикое, неуместное в рамках важной миссии поведение, за кривую ухмылку, с которой он говорил по телефону, за то, как жалко сейчас выглядит.  
За то, как болезненно и неприятно сжимается что-то в груди, словно острый комок. За то, что прежде Хибари этого никогда не чувствовал. За то, что он уже сорок минут старается восстановить некогда прочные стенки нерушимой сферы. Вернуть себе привычную зону комфорта. И не может, потому что сделать это получится, только вернув в нее Ямамото. Прежнего.  
Хибари злится. Он никогда не думал, что его так сильно будет задевать слабость сильного человека.   
Хибари всегда трезво смотрел на жизнь. Дело не в том, что именно его задевает. Дело в Ямамото Ямамото.  
\- Что происходит? - спрашивает он сухо. - Ты ведешь себя...  
\- Как ребенок, - кивает Ямамото. Он очень спокойный. И очень бледный. - Как напуганный ребенок.   
Хибари надоедает смотреть на него сверху вниз, и он садится рядом, скрестив руки на груди и демонстративно глядя в стену.  
\- Я знаю, каково это. Я очень хорошо помню — как это бывает, когда ты просто ребенок, которому страшно. Который не может ничего сделать.  
\- Ты сегодня сделал достаточно. Даже сверх меры.  
\- Мне было очень страшно сегодня, Кея. - Хибари чуть морщится, но молчит. - И я разозлился. На них — и на собственный страх.  
\- Ты потерял контроль.  
\- Ты боялся чего-нибудь в детстве? Темноты, грабителей, инопланетян?  
\- Того, что я вырасту и так и состарюсь в мире совершенных идиотов.  
\- Я в детстве не боялся ничего. Был уверен, что я самый сильный, что со всем сумею справиться. А моя мама ужасно боялась темноты. Я смеялся над ней, говорил, что я настоящий мужчина, что смогу защитить ее ото всех монстров. И выходил встречать ее к нашему дому, когда она возвращалась с работы. Я так собой гордился. Однажды она возвращалась очень поздно: отца дома не было, и мама велела мне никуда не выходить. Но как я мог ее не встретить! Я все стоял и ждал, ждал, а она задерживалась. Я пошел к остановке автобуса, потому что мне стало скучно. Подбрасывал в воздух ключи от дома — знаешь, как ловко я их мог поймать? Я был прирожденным бейсболистом, клянусь тебе!  
Ямамото снова улыбается — широко и лихорадочно. Хибари ловит себя на том, что глядит на него в упор, не может оторвать взгляд и перевести его обратно на стену.  
\- Ко мне подошел человек. Он сказал: «О, как здорово ты ловишь их! Такой молодец!». Я обрадовался — было так приятно, когда кто-то хвалит тебя. Он начал меня расспрашивать: играю ли я в мяч, что делаю тут так поздно, где живу. Я выложил ему все за пару минут — имя, любимый вид спорта, адрес, какой замечательный у папы ресторан, сколько там посетителей всегда. Потом он предложил покидать ключи друг другу — кто ловче поймает. Мы бросали их, он отходил все дальше и дальше. А когда я уже готов был кинуть их ему в очередной раз, приехал автобус и из него вышла мама. Было очень поздно, она оказалась последним пассажиром.  
Автобус уехал — а мы остались. Я подскочил к ней и стал рассказывать про своего нового знакомого, которому так же, как и мне, нравится бейсбол. Я хотел снова кинуть ему ключи, чтобы она посмотрела, как здорово у меня получается, но мама сказала спрятать их в карман. Она вдруг стала очень бледная — я помню, ее лицо будто светилось в темноте. Тот человек посмотрел на нее пристально, огляделся по сторонам, и пошел прямо на меня. И лицо у него было... очень страшное. Он попытался схватить меня за руку, в которой я держал ключи, но мама загородила меня собой и начала кричать, звать на помощь. А я стоял и ничего не мог понять. Он ее ударил, а когда она оттолкнула его — нас с ней папа научил, как нужно бить в грудь, если плохой человек пристанет — он просто озверел, выхватил нож и пырнул ее в живот.   
Я швырнул ключи на дорогу — так далеко, как только мог. Он побежал за ними, а я сидел на асфальте возле мамы и думал, какой же я слабак. Я не смог ничего сделать, я был просто глупым напуганным ребенком. Она дозвонилась до отца, ее увезли в больницу. А через два дня мама умерла от заражения крови.  
Когда ты просто ребенок — жизнь кажется очень веселой и легкой. Детские и взрослые страхи — совсем разные вещи. Иногда мне кажется, что если бы я не был так самонадеян, если бы боялся хоть чего-то, был внимателен, то ничего не произошло бы. Я бы не узнал тогда, насколько бывает страшно — в настоящей, взрослой жизни.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что рано или поздно каждый встречает этот страх.  
\- У детей должны быть детские страхи. Поломанные игрушки и монстр под кроватью. Не смерть. Не кровь.  
\- Ты собираешься мстить за всех детей мира?  
\- Я постараюсь, - очень серьезно отвечает Ямамото. Хибари раздраженно кривит губы и поднимается на ноги.   
\- Ты о себе самом не в состоянии позаботиться. Глупый напуганный ребенок, - он наклоняется и смотрит Ямамото прямо в глаза. Тот прикусывает губу и сжимает кулаки. Хибари усмехается. - Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Ямамото моргает пару раз. Потом изумленно открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Хибари хватает его за руку и тащит в ванную.   
Он только что понял одну важную вещь, с которой, похоже, придется смириться. Его зона комфорта теперь состоит из двух половин. Плохо Ямамото — плохо и ему. Просто отказаться от него — глупость и слабость, фыркает Хибари себе под нос, заталкивая Ямамото в душевую кабинку.   
Он выкручивает оба крана на полную и принимается сдирать с Ямамото мгновенно намокшую одежду. На полу растекается розоватая лужа.  
\- Я же сказал тебе — снять рубашку и вымыться, - Хибари улыбается недобро и опускается на колени, стягивая с Ямамото штаны. Тот неловко переступает на мокром кафеле и прислоняется к стенке, машинально хватаясь за плечи Хибари. Тот недовольно скидывает его ладони. - Ты будешь стоять смирно и не мешать мне.  
\- Не мешать в че...оооомм... - выстанывает изумленно Ямамото, когда на его члене смыкаются горячие губы, а зубы ощутимо царапают кожу. Хибари сглатывает — и чувствует, как напрягаются и расслабляются под его пальцами мышцы на бедрах Ямамото. Он сжимает губы плотно и скользит по члену с нажимом, принимая его глубоко в рот. Ямамото тихо стонет сквозь шум воды.  
Жарко. Хибари выпускает член из губ и поднимается на ноги, деловито избавляясь от собственной одежды.  
Подходит к Ямамото вплотную и проводит ладонями по его груди.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает тот тихо. Хибари усмехается. Оказывается, проявлять заботу может быть весьма занятно. Он сжимает пальцами соски, и Ямамото прикусывает губу, стукаясь затылком о стекло душевой кабинки.   
\- Забочусь о тебе. Ты же не в состоянии этого сделать? Для начала, тебя надо вымыть.  
Хибари берет в руку душ и направляет воду на плечи Ямамото. Медленно ведет вниз, наблюдая, как розовеет мокрая горячая кожа.  
Хибари оглаживает живот Ямамото второй ладонью и плавно обхватывает член. Когда он направляет мощную струю воды на него, Ямамото сдавленно охает и расставляет ноги шире.  
\- Повернись.  
Ямамото поворачивается послушно, но что-то в его улыбке Хибари не нравится. Хибари поднимает руки и медленно ведет сверху вниз вдоль его позвоночника: сначала распаренной кожи касаются струи горячей воды, затем — пальцы. Хибари проходится душем между ягодиц и нажимает пальцем на вход. Он не может оторвать взгляда от влажно блестящего мокрого отверстия.  
\- Мне кажется, я достаточно чисто вымыт, - Ямамото разворачивается резко и прижимает Хибари к стенке. Стекло издает явственный треск.   
Ямамото улыбается довольно и облизывает губы.   
\- Спасибо, - он наклоняется и прикусывает кожу на шее Хибари. Тот втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как уже почти болезненно пульсируют прижатые друг к друг члены. - Но я бы тоже хотел о тебе позаботиться.  
Эта счастливая улыбка очень раздражает Хибари. Но, по крайней мере, в разы меньше, чем отчаянно-жалкое выражение лица. Пожалуй, ее даже можно терпеть. Особенно, если развернуться спиной к Ямамото и не видеть ее — только чувствовать горячие губы на шее и плечах, скользкие от геля пальцы в собственной заднице и твердый член, который входит плавно и медленно — но вышибает разом весь воздух из легких, с каждым движением, с каждым толчком заставляет тщетно цепляться пальцами за мокрую гладкую стенку душевой. Они вдвоем сползают на пол, и Хибари раздраженно отпихивает в сторону хлещущий душ. Ямамото смеется и берет его в руку, направляет струю воды на член Кеи, насаживая того на себя до упора — и от обжигающе острого, резкого удовольствия Хибари кончает, сжимаясь внутри, чувствуя ответный стон за своей спиной.

\- Следующий рейс только завтра, - довольно сообщает Ямамото, отрываясь от телефона. Хибари хмыкает и закидывает руки за голову, растягиваясь на узкой кровати. Совершенно непонятно, как на ней можно уместиться вдвоем. Впрочем, через пару часов они это наверняка выяснят.  
Ямамото завязывает галстук перед зеркалом.   
\- Я скоро вернусь. Я поеду...  
\- Меня не интересует, куда ты поедешь.   
\- ...в тот детский сад. Я хочу купить игрушки. Много, много игрушек. Там остались дети в других группах — наверняка они напуганы, пусть даже и не поняли толком, что произошло. Я привезу им мишек, кукол, машинки. И бейсбольные мячи — обязательно!  
Хибари снова хмыкает и прикрывает глаза.  
Можно даже не открывать их, чтобы сказать наверняка — Ямамото смотрит на него с улыбкой. Хибари хмурится и расслабляется лишь когда слышит тихий щелчок замка.   
Пусть делает, что вздумается.  
Если он хочет позаботиться о ком-то — пускай. Хибари машинально потирает засос на шее и коротко усмехается: Ямамото сегодня в полной мере осознал, что значит почувствовать на себе чью-то заботу — и проявить ее самому.   
Хибари всегда трезво смотрел на жизнь. Дело вовсе не в сексе, а в чем-то большем. Впрочем, неважно. Желание проявить заботу — всего лишь одно из его желаний. Кто сможет запретить ему реализовать любое из них?  
Хибари потягивается. Расслабленное после душа тело приятно ноет. Пожалуй, сегодня он заслужил немного комфорта.  
И пусть кто-нибудь попробует его у него отнять.  
Он ошибался — уж наедине с собой Хибари готов это признать. Его зона комфорта — это не непробиваемая сфера с прочными стенками.  
Это облако — Хибари усмехается — которое может менять свои размеры и двигаться порой не туда, куда он сам хочет или ожидает. Никто не может предсказать, куда понесет его ветер — даже оно само.  
Хибари четко знает только одно. Его облако часто становится дождевым.  
Он не возражает.   
Наполненное дождем — оно становится только сильней.


End file.
